Noir
by LavenderPotato
Summary: N tries to convince himself he likes the things Ghetsis does to him. Harmoniashipping.


**This is what happens when it's 6 in the morning and I can't sleep. Also, there's _RAPE_, so if that's not your cup of tea, I'd suggest smacking the back button right now.**

* * *

No matter how hard he tried, N couldn't seem to get himself warm. As he tossed and turned in bed, it only seemed to make it worse. The chill bit at his skin, causing him to burrow himself deep down into his covers. Nothing worked. Every time he flipped over, the area he moved onto was cold.

He wished his daddy would come in and make him warm. It was...nice when he visited. Always nice. Yes, yes. The way he'd pull N close to him, wrap his arms around his body, maybe even move him into his lap, it was always warm and welcomed.

Thinking about it only made him shiver more. Shoving his head under the covers, N curled himself into a ball, hoping that would help. If only he had a pokemon or something live to sleep with. He could share body heat with it. Daddy had taken all his pokemon away, though. But, it was N's fault. It was because he had done something bad.

N missed him. He did, he wanted him here right now. He liked it when his father came in. He liked having his clothes pulled off of him. Even when the room was cold and he was naked, when his father came in, it was always warm. N liked the warmth.

The sound of his door opening reached him, and N could barely contain himself. Ghetsis, it was Daddy, _Daddy!_ Without even having to look, N knew it. Pulling the covers off himself, he smiled as he saw his father's silhouette blocking the doorway.

"D-Daddy."

It would be warm now. N smiled at him, at his daddy, because he loved him.

Without responding, Ghetsis closed the door behind him, crossing the room until he leaned down to N at the bed. "Have you been a good boy today, N?"

Heat rushed to his face when Ghetsis rubbed his hand up and down his cheek. Already, it was warmer. "Y-yes, Daddy..."

"Have you really?" Showing no emotion, Ghetsis sat down on the bed, causing N to sink a little where he sat. He continued to smile at his father. "Do you know what I like, N?"

N knew, but he still went along with it. "What is it you like?"

And then Ghetsis was on top of him, smothering him onto the bed, pressing up against him. Yes, yes, N liked this, he liked it when Daddy did this to him. He liked it. Knowing how to react, he wrapped his arms around Ghetsis's neck as he kissed him, pressing him harder down onto the bed. Moving with him, N opened his mouth to let him do what he wanted, but Ghetsis suddenly broke away. N froze, confused. Had he done something wrong?

"What do you think you're doing?"

Still frozen, N tried his hardest to keep his smile, to let his daddy know he loved him, before he spoke. "I-I'm giving you what you like, and what I like."

"Do you really think that way?"

Nodding, N's smile was fading, but no, no, _he liked this, he did_. "Yes, Daddy."

It took all of N's willpower not to cry out when Ghetsis's nails raked down his side, digging into his skin. "So. You like that? And this." Wasting no time, not even bothering to be gentle, Ghetsis dug his hand down his son's pants, and pulled at him through his underwear.

N's legs jerked out of reflex, his arms tightened around Ghetsis's neck, but he didn't dare make any noise. "Yes. I do. I want more."

Ghetsis smiled before leaning over once again, kissing N on his mouth, his hand pulling back the fabric of N's underwear. Trying to breathe, trying to relax, N allowed it. He kissed back, pulling at Ghetsis's neck to make him stay down, to make him continue to kiss and hold him.

"More." When Ghetsis pulled away, he reached down with his opposite hand and pulled up N's night shirt, exposing his chest that was covered in scratches.

"How did you get these?" Ghetsis ran his fingers over them, making them sting. But N didn't dare flinch.

"From playing, Daddy."

"You shouldn't play so roughly. You're going to break your pretty little body one day."

"Yes sir."

"What do you want, N?"

Face red, but warm, N tried to keep his smile. It was getting harder and harder. He couldn't help the stutter when he spoke. "I-I w-want-you to-"

"To what?"

Now he was shaking, trying to hold back the tears. But NO, HE LIKED THIS! HE DID, HE DID! "T-t-to..." He couldn't do it. The words were there, right on the tip of his tongue, but N couldn't bring himself to say that he wanted his daddy to fuck him.

And then Ghetsis's hands were wrapped around his throat, crushing him, smothering him. N-NO! NO! N WAS TRYING, HE REALLY WAS!

"D-DADDY!" It was getting harder and harder. Instantly, N's hands were on his father's trying to pry him off, but he was too big, too strong. "I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M TRYING!"

Ghetsis was angry. When N choked out his words, he only squeezed harder, until N couldn't talk anymore. "You fucking liar. You say you like this, you want me to fuck you until you see stars, but you don't really think that. What have I taught you, N? All you had to do was listen, but you're too stupid to do that."

Then, relief. His hands went away, and N sucked in air like it was his first time breathing. Tears were forming in his eyes, but he blinked them away. Instead, he moved a shaky hand to his father's own, holding onto it. "I-I'm sorry. I'm trying. I love you. I'm trying."

"You shouldn't have to 'try', N."

Again, Ghetsis moved over him, trapping him. N couldn't smile anymore when they kissed. His body was too shot, too tired. But he liked it, didn't he? It had been hammered into him, almost literally. He had to like this, he _had _to. Daddy would hurt him if he didn't.

All he seemed to be good for was making his father angry at him. N couldn't do anything right. He really was stupid.

Still, he obeyed, moving with his father. Even when he leaned down to pull his pants off, N did not fuss. He did as he was told. And he _liked _it.

Like he loved his father, he loved this, not just liked it. Ghetsis never prepared him. He was never gentle, never anything. But N knew what he was supposed to do. It wasn't because Ghetsis made him. He just liked being fucked.

Now naked, N did what Ghetsis did to him, and undressed his father. It was always awkward work, because Ghetsis was so much bigger than him. Or maybe it only seemed that way. But N couldn't help feeling completely overpowered, completely helpless and vulnerable when he was next to his daddy, when he was unbuttoning his pants, when he pulled them down.

He loved it.

Ghetsis was always touching him, always. When N bent down and put his mouth over his father, Ghetsis was always pulling at his hair, or raking his nails down his back until it made red marks. N knew it was to test him, to make sure he didn't bite down, but even if he did by accident, Ghetsis liked it.

Up and down, up and down, N moved himself until Ghetsis was hard. When he tasted precum, it was time to stop. Moving up, N hoped he'd done good. It was what he liked after all.

Ghetsis's hands moved from pulling his hair to scratching at his chest. N bit the blood from his lip to stop from wincing. Then Ghetsis placed his hand against his chest, feeling his rapid heartbeat. "Are you scared?"

Yes, he was. But no, no, no, dammit, that was wrong. It was wrong to be afraid, it was wrong to hate this, N was wrong, wrong, _wrong_. "No, Daddy."

"Are you lying to me?"

"No."

Moving away, Ghetsis remained stoic, and it drove N insane not knowing what mood his father was in, how he was supposed to react. "I think you are, N. Do I have to hurt you-"

"Fuck me." No, no, no, he didn't want to be hurt. Ghetsis would do something worse than choke him for lying. N didn't want to think about it.

At N's statement, Ghetsis looked surprised, finally showing emotion. Then he smiled. "What was that?"

Taking his father's hand in his own, N rubbed his fingers over his father's knuckles before placing his hand against his own cheek. "I want you to fuck me, Daddy."

"Is that what you really want?"

N moved closer, pressing against his father, knowing it would get him excited. It worked. Moving closer, Ghetsis kissed at N's neck, sucking on his shoulder. "Yes, Daddy. I want this."

N knew there would be no pleasure on his end, but that was okay. As long as his father got what he wanted, it was okay. Ghetsis did not prepare him, but N expected it. He lie there when Ghetsis smothered him, when he pushed inside of him and it hurt, it hurt, and N moaned, because he liked it. N's nails raked over Ghetsis's back as his father pulled in and out, in and out, over and over. He loved this, he absolutely loved it. And he loved Daddy.

As he moved, Ghetsis pulled at N's hair, but he let him. It hurt. Everything hurt. Pain was all N could think of, while he was being ripped open again and again, while Daddy yanked his hair until was sure he would pull it all out, when he raked his nails down N's chest until the red marks bled.

Then it was over. Ghetsis grunted, N could feel that warm cum go inside him, and he lay there, in pain.

"You lied to me. I'm disappointed in you."

Daddy leaned off of him, dressing himself, while N sat up on the bed, trying not to move too much and hurt himself. "I'm sorry."

"You should be."

Tears came again, but N didn't dare let himself cry. He could feel the ache from having his father's fingers around his throat stir up, but he resisted the urge to massage his neck. "I love you, Daddy." Then, looking up before Ghetsis left, N spoke again. "When will you be back?"

Stopping in mid reach for the door handle, Ghetsis did not turn around immediately. "When would you like for me to come back?"

Everything hurt, N wanted to cry, he wanted to vomit, he wanted- "Will you stay?"

Without speaking, his father slowly turned from the door, and looked at him. "Are you lying just to satisfy me, N?"

It made N sick to his stomach, but no, no, no. "No, Daddy. I love you."

Slow, silent, Ghetsis crossed the room once more, seating himself at N's bed. Placing his hand to his face, he rubbed up and down it, almost gently. "I thought I taught you better than this." Then N was slapped, his cheek flaming already, and he screamed.

"I'M SORRY! I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU! PLEASE, DADDY, PLEASE, I'M TRYING SO HARD! I'M TRYING TO LOVE THIS, I'M TRYING!"

Moving over him again, Ghetsis bent down, biting hard enough onto N's shoulder to draw blood, only making him scream louder.

"YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE TO GOD DAMN TRY, N!" With his hands back around his throat, Ghetsis squeezed so tight, N was sure he was going to snap his neck in half this time. "YOU SHOULD BE BEGGING ME TO FUCK YOU, YOU SHOULD BE BEGGING ME TO STAY WITH YOU, TO TOUCH YOU!"

N couldn't fight anymore. He lay there, hoping now, when he began to feel light-headed, hoping he would die this time. There were so many close calls, so many times he thought his father would actually kill him. He wanted him to.

He had tried to like everything that happened to him. He was told to love it, he had no choice, because it would happen, over and over. All that was left was to love it, not hate.

When N's vision began to go black, Ghetsis finally released his grip. Daddy was blurry when N opened his eyes next, wanting to cry, because he wanted to die this time.

"You're...'trying', huh?"

All he wanted was to satisfy his father. All he wanted was his father's affection, to be told he was loved, he was a good boy, a good son.

Voice cracking, N swallowed so he could get his words out. "I-I'm sorry, Daddy. I'll try harder. I'll love it, I promise. I'll make you happy, Daddy."

Silent, Ghetsis rose from the bed, not saying anything for a long time. In the time that passed, N could feel his heartbeat slow down, the scratches didn't burn, and he wasn't hurting anymore.

So he smiled, and reached forward to grab his daddy's hand again, linking their fingers together. "Please stay."

More silence passed, until Ghetsis finally spoke, moving under the covers with N. It wasn't cold anymore, anywhere. "Tell me what you want, N."

"I want you to stay." Daddy moved closer, until N felt wrapped completely in his warmth. "I want you to touch me." Dragging his hand along his father's arm, N knew what would excite him, what would make him happy. "I want what you want. If you want to fuck me, I want you to do it."

"Why?"

N kissed his father. "Because I like it."

**End**


End file.
